Historias de San Valentín
by DarkStar94
Summary: One-shot SoraxKairi que se me ocurrió en este día de San Valentín en la que se ven tantas parejas felices... ¿conseguiran sora y kairi estar juntos? leed y lo averiguareis. Más datos dentro!


como motivo del día de San valentín y para que nos enfadeis conmigo aqui os traigo un pequeño one-shot de kairi y sora. ¿como celebraran estos personajes su dia de san valentin? ¿conseguiran estar juntos? solo lo sabreis leyendo ^^ os dejo!

Nota: Esta en dos partes, cada una es un punto de vista. ¡Feliz Día de los Enamorados!

Disclaimer: Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta historia que he creado por diversión.

* * *

Historias de San Valentín.

13 de Febrero.

Kairi's POV.

Hoy es sábado y, aunque no tenemos clase, me levanté pronto. ¡Tengo tanto que hacer! Lo primero fue levantarme, ir al baño y peinar mi pelo color fuego. Luego, bajé a la cocina a desayunar. Recogí todos los cachivaches del desayuno y, cuando iba a buscar la receta para las chocolatinas del Día de San Valentín, empezó a sonar mi móvil. Miré la pantalla antes de cogerlo. Era Selphie.

- ¿Diga? - dije.

- ¡Kairi! ¡Hola! - exclamó Selphie, tuve que despegar el móvil de mi oreja del grito que pegó -. Me alegro de que estés despierta. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos las chocolatinas juntas?

- Me parece genial Selphie, ya estás tardando en venir. Así nos ayudaremos. Jeje - reí cuando terminé de decir eso. Esta chica era siempre tan entusiasta...

- Ok, enseguida voy - y colgó.

Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de pijama de verano, ya que aquí suele hacer calor, y abrí el cajón donde guardábamos las recetas. Busqué la de las chocolatinas y la encontré al fondo. Luego, empecé a buscar el resto de cosas que necesitaríamos Selphie y yo.

Me explico mientras viene. En Destiny Islands, donde vivo, tenemos la tradición de que en San Valentín las chicas regalamos bombones hechos por nosotras al chico que nos gusta. Y los chicos le tienen que regalar un peluche a la chica que les gusta (Nota: lo de los bombones cogido de Japón y lo de los peluches cosecha propia). Es una tradición que llevamos haciendo desde hace muchas generaciones. Yo empecé a hacerlo hace dos años, con el chico que me gusta. Él todavía no me ha regalado nada y espero que este año me toque algo.

¿Qué decir de él? Pues que es maravilloso. Tiene los ojos azules como el mar y el pelo de color chocolate, siempre de punta. Aunque es delgado, es muy fuerte y trae locas a muchas chicas del colegio, yo entre ellas. Quiero añadir también que es mi amigo de la infancia.

Llamaron al timbre y fui a abrir la puerta. Era Selphie, lista ya para hacer los bombones.

- ¡Hola Kairi! - me saludó - ¿A quién le vas a hacer los bombones? - mientras hablábamos nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

- Al de siempre - me sonrojé nada más decir eso - ¿Y tú?

- A ver si lo adivinas.

- Deja que piense - dije mientras fingía pensar - ¿A Riku?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - Selphie abrió mucho los ojos y yo me eché a reir.

- Porque trae loquitas a todas las chicas del colegio y tú no eres una excepción - yo tenía razón, la mayoría de chicas del colegio estaban loquitas por Riku, por sus ojos aguamarina y su pelo plateado.

- Vale, tú ganas. Vamos a ponernos a hacer los bombones que nos queda mucho trabajo.

Pusimos música y estuvimos toda la tarde haciendo los bombones y gastándonos bromas entre nosotras. Después de meterlos al horno, nos pusimos a decorar las cajitas que los contendrían. En la mía dibujé una corona, se que a él le gustan mucho, ya que lleva una como colgante, y una estrella de la suerte. Selphie en la suya puso muchos corazones. Le quedó muy bien pero pensé que eso sería muy cursi para Riku. Sacamos los bombones del horno y nos pusimos a colocarlos con mucho cuidado en las cajas para no romperlos ni estropear nada.

- Bueno, esto ya está - dijo Selphie, cuando terminó de poner el último bombón.

- Tanto trabajo mereció la pena.

Las dos observamos las cajas, estaban muy bien pero les faltaba un detalle. Selphie chasqueó los dedos y sacó de su bolsillo dos cintas de color rojo. Pasó las cintas por debajo de las cajitas y las selló con un lazo. No sé como lo hizo pero consiguió que el sobrante del lazo tuviese forma de corazón. Ahora si estaba todo terminado, y estaba anocheciendo. Me despedí de Selphie y puse la cajita de bombones en mi mesilla, para que no se me olvidase llevármela mañana, ya que había quedado con Sora y Riku en nuestro lugar de siempre, y me acosté.

* * *

Sora's POV.

Hoy no conseguí levantarme bien, como siempre, se me pegaron las sábanas y tuvo que venir mi madre a llamarme para que me levantara. Cuando terminé de despertarme me froté los ojos y fui a desayunar. Era sábado, y los fines de semana siempre me levantaba tarde. Llegué a la cocina y me encontré con una sorpresa. Riku estaba ahí hablando con mi madre.

- ¿Riku, qué haces aquí? - el aludido me miró.

- ¿Has olvidado que hemos quedado esta mañana para comprar el peluche ese de la tradición? - me di una palmada en la frente al recordarlo.

- ¡Ostras! Perdona, lo olvidé - Riku suspiró, siempre me pasaba lo mismo -. Desayuno en un salto y me visto.

Y como dije, hice. Desayuné rápidamente, tanto que se sorprendieron de mi rapidez, y salí corriendo escaleras arriba a vestirme. Me puse una camiseta de manga corta azul, unos pantalones piratas negros y unas zapatillas a juego. En Destiny Islands suele hacer calor y por eso tenemos más ropa de verano que de invierno. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me salté los últimos escalones. Riku ya me estaba esperando al lado de la puerta. Me despedí de mi madre y salimos los dos a comprar el peluche para "ella".

¿Qué decir de ella? Pues que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, azules, y el pelo color rojo fuego. La conozco desde pequeño y la he visto crecer. Llevo enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo pero no me he atrevido a decírselo, ni siquiera hace dos años cuando ella me dio mi primera caja de bombones. Pero hoy se lo diré, y si no me atrevo, el peluche que vamos a comprar me ayudará.

- Hey, Tierra llamando a Sora - dijo Riku, pasando la mano delante de mis ojos.

- ¿Eh?

- Tío, que te has ido a Babia. Ya hemos llegado.

Ya habíamos llegado a la tienda de peluches. Estaba lleno de muchachos que apuraban el último día para comprarle un peluche a la chica que les gustaba. Entré y me puse a buscar uno que le gustaría a ella, con ayuda de Riku. Estuve buscando por muchas estanterías sin encontrar nada que me gustase, hasta que llegó Riku detrás de mi y me pasó un peluche. Era un león marrón con un bolso blanco para meter un mensaje, y me fijé que al cuello tenía una corona y la melena la tenía de punta. Además de que la barriga era blanca. Me encantó al instante y supe que a ella le gustaría. (Nota: un guiño al Sora león, que me encanta)

- Wow Riku, ¿de donde lo has sacado? - Riku me señaló a una dependienta.

- Ella me lo enseñó, la expliqué lo que buscabas y rápidamente apareció con ese peluche - la chica era rubia y tenía un vestido blanco. Se dio la vuelta para vernos y luego desapareció. No parecía una dependienta.

- En fin, seguro que le gustará.

Fuimos a pagar y salimos de la tienda. Nos dirigimos a mi casa a soltar el peluche y luego nos pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando a pelearnos en nuestra isla, en nuestro lugar de siempre. Se puso a anochecer y nos volvimos a casa. Puse el peluche en mi escritorio mientras escribía una pequeña carta declarándome. Me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté mirando las estrellas que se veían desde mi ventana.

* * *

14 de Febrero. (aquí va cambiando el POV)

Kairi's POV.

Me levanté muy nerviosa una hora antes de la que habíamos quedado. Me tenía que arreglar y prepararlo todo. Me di una ducha rápida y me sequé el pelo. Me puse un poquito de maquillaje y bajé a desayunar. Cuando terminé de desayunar era la hora justa. Estaba temblando cuando salí de casa con la caja de bombones. Rápidamente me dirigí al embarcadero para ir con mucho cuidado a la isla para que no se estropeen los bombones.

Sora's POV.

Me levanté media hora antes de la que habíamos quedado. Estaba nervioso. Me di una ducha rápida, desayuné y cogí el peluche, metiendo la carta en la bolsita, y salí a la calle en dirección al embarcadero. Remé hacia la isla con cuidado de que el peluche no se mojase. Había acordado con Riku que si Kairi llegaba antes que yo la distrajese para que no me viese llegar con el peluche.

Kairi's POV.

Ya he llegado a la isla. Me dirigí hacia nuestra palmera temblando de pies a cabeza. Ahí solo estaba Riku y nos pusimos a hablar. Me pareció una estratagema porque apareció la barca de Sora cerca de la isla y Riku se ponía enfrente para que no viese nada. Pero en un momento de distracción me asomé por uno de sus lados antes de que me tapase y lo que vi me dejó más temblando todavía. Sora llevaba un peluche, no me lo podía creer.

Sora's POV.

Casi no podía coger los remos de los nervios que tenía encima. Llegué al embarcadero y rápidamente cogí el peluche y corrí hacia la palmera donde siempre nos reuníamos. Rezaba para que Riku hubiese podido tapar la vista de Kairi y no me haya visto con el peluche en la mano.

Fin Kairi y Sora POV.

Kairi le vio venir con un peluche en la mano y respirando agitadamente. Riku estaba sentado en la palmera, resignado por no haber podido cumplir lo que le dijo a su amigo. Sora y Kairi hicieron el intercambio de regalos, los dos colorados. Kairi abrió la carterita que llevaba el peluche, que le recordaba a Sora, y leyó la carta, mientras éste abría con cuidado la caja para no romperla y mirar que bombones había preparado Kairi.

Cuando Kairi terminó de leer la carta, se puso más roja aún. Se acercó a Sora, le quitó los bombones de la mano y le besó, sin soltar ni el peluche ni la caja. Era un momento especial para los dos, por fin podrían estar juntos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijistes nada, bobo? - preguntó Kairi.

- Me daba mucha vergüenza - respondió Sora, ruborizándose aun más.

Los dos se rieron y pasaron el resto de San Valentín compartiendo los bombones con Riku, que por cierto, habían salido muy ricos. Al volver a casa, Sora y Kairi fueron juntos y se despidieron con un beso en la puerta de la casa de ella. Riku los miraba en la distancia, alegrándose por ellos.

* * *

yo: que os ha parecido? esto ha sido un poco rapido pero me vino de repente la inspiracion jeje

Riku: *foreveralone en una esquina*

yo: upsssss... lo siento riku pero no sabia con quien emparejarte xD *riku levanta una mano como diciendo da igual*

*llegan kairi y sora sonriendo y se alejan*

yo: ._. ya ni saludan... bueno, hasta luego lectores! no olviden de dejar un review con sus opiniones ;)


End file.
